Noches absurdas
by CornPie
Summary: Las chicas de Happy Tree Town, deciden realizar una noche de chicas, con todo lo que ello conlleva: color rosa, charlas de chicos que toman un rumbo algo extraño… Pero aún así, los chicos no se quedan atrás, planeando una reunión similar a la de las féminas, sin embargo, los acontecimientos darán una vuelta inesperada. ¿Un asesino los asecha…? One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

 **Summary:** Las chicas de Happy Tree Town, deciden realizar una noche de chicas, con todo lo que ello conlleva: color rosa, charlas de chicos que toman un rumbo algo extraño… Pero aún así, los chicos no se quedan atrás, planeando una reunión similar a la de las féminas, sin embargo, los acontecimientos darán una vuelta inesperada. ¿Un asesino los asecha…?

 **Noches absurdas**

El hogar de Giggles era simplemente acogedor, muebles rosas adornaban la encantadora estancia, dejando muy en claro la feminidad de su dueña. Una agradable fragancia a frutilla llenaba las fosas nasales de quienes se sumergieran a tal paraíso, logrando en uno un regocijo inexplicable. Las habitaciones que componían la dulce casa, podría decirse que rivalizaban entre sí debido a sus tonalidades y comodidad. Sin embargo, la habitación de la chica rosa, era sencillamente fascinante. Una cama matrimonial ubicada en el centro del gran espacio, era cubierta por sábanas y frazadas de todas las texturas: desde la seda, hasta cretona; decoradas por un camino de delicadas y simples flores rosadas, perdiéndose al final del cobertor siendo reemplazadas por una línea de puntilla color crema como el dulce merengue, a juego con las esponjosas almohadas, sobre las cuales descansaba el único objeto que rompía con la ilusión rosada: un gran peluche de un conejo, color amarillo.

Sí, era el lugar perfecto para una piyamada SPC: sólo para chicas.

Las tres féminas invitadas de Giggles: Flaky, Petunia y Lammy, se encontraban en la cama de la misma, listas para dormir, o al menos intentarlo, ignorando los constantes quejidos de una molesta pelirrosa.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que dormir yo en el colchón? —replicaba desde el suelo, con una leve irritación en su tono de voz — Yo vivo aquí, ¿saben?

—Por eso mismo —rebatió Petunia, cómoda en su lugar en el centro de la inmensa cama —somos tus invitadas, por ende, dormiremos en tu cómoda y acogedora cama — explicó con una sonrisa, acomodándose más en su sitio — Además — agregó —alégrate, no duermes en la mitad que separa la cama, por lo que tu vida no se acortará —finalizó, recordando el temor de Flaky al dormir las tres juntas, por aquel estúpido mito afirmador que a la persona que duerme en la mitad, es decir la del medio, se reduce su vida. La peliazul rodó los ojos, _pamplinas_ , pensó.

Giggles resopló frustrada, pero al poco tiempo esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

—Bien chicas, hora de hablar de chicos —aplaudió emocionada — Yo empiezo —ofreció.

Lanzó un largo suspiro pensando en su novio rubio, a veces era tan complicado. Comentó acerca de la manía del chico de no contestar sus mensajes, o hacerlo de manera cortante. Y esos estúpidos puntos suspensivos en cada uno de sus estúpidos monosílabos de sus estúpidos escasos mensajes.

—Bueno… parece una chica, actuando de ese modo —acotó Petunia, logrando la afirmación de las chicas a su lado, sondeando la actitud de su amiga rosa frente a su respuesta, midiendo lo que diría a continuación —Aunque… un estudio demostró que los hombres también tienen "sus días", esa podría ser la razón… —comentó pensativa.

—Sí, claro, como si sangraran por el ****— expresó una directa Lammy, rodando los ojos ante semejante estupidez.

El sonrojo de Flaky la hacía parecer un foco rojo en la oscuridad, desviando inútilmente la mirada a quien sabe dónde. La expresión de estupefacción de las presentes, fue reemplazada rápida e irremediablemente por una sonora carcajada, llenando toda la, hace un segundo, silenciosa habitación.

—No, en serio — habló la pelilila, al cabo de unos minutos, reflexionando— Petunia tiene razón— dijo recordando y repasando lo sucedido hacía tan sólo unos días…

… _Splendid entró furioso a la habitación de Lammy, sin esperar permiso alguno, sobresaltándola un poco, al interrumpir su lectura. La aludida elevó la mirada de su interesante libro para posarla con desinterés y enojo sobre la del peliazul._

— _¡Nunca me entiendes!— expresó consternado — ¡siempre me tratas de una manera frívola e indiferente!— terminó, acusándola con el dedo._

 _Lammy no salía de su estupefacción, ¿acaso había oído bien? Pues ella no era la que hacía cosas innecesarias todo el tiempo, intentando meterle mano en incontables ocasiones._

— _Por favor, Splendid —rebatió con frustración — ¿qué es esta actitud tan infantil? Pero aún más importante, ¿cómo entraste a mi casa? — expresó con desconfianza, entrecerrando los ojos._

 _Sin embargo, el peliazul, ignorando olímpicamente la segunda pregunta enunciada por su adorable novia, continuó con su drama._

— _Tú también eres así cuando estás en tus días — apuntó con enojo, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de molestia._

 _La pelilila, por su parte, estaba perdiendo sus estribos, no obstante, haciendo gala de la poca paciencia que vivía en su interior, de la que Flaky le había hablado en una determinada ocasión, intentó explicarle al chico empedernido, cómo eran las cosas. Inspiró aire, haciendo el libro a un lado._

— _Escucha —comenzó calmadamente — la diferencia es que "en esos días", yo sangro — se señaló a sí misma, luego a él — tú, no. Pero no estás aquí para que te de una clase de biología que supongo conoces muy bien, entonces, ¿qué haces aquí, en mi habitación, a las dos y media de la madrugada? —le cuestionó, cerrando sus ojos un momento para lograr serenarse._

 _Mas al abrirlos, un periódico se encontraba frente a sus narices, lo cual rozaba peligrosamente su paciencia a punto de quebrarse._

" _¿Qué mierda es esto?" es lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, tomando con brusquedad el diario._

— _Éste artículo afirma lo contrario, mi querida ovejita — expresó con petulancia._

— _¿Me estás diciendo que armaste todo este escándalo para mostrarme un ridículo artículo de media página? — inquirió la fémina levantando una ceja, haciendo el periódico a un lado._

— _¿A qué mola?— confirmó Splendid, con una boba sonrisa surcando su angelical rostro iluminado por una creciente exaltación infantil, ensimismado en su mundo como estaba, no percibía el aura asesina que manaba de Lammy._

 _Y entre gritos de los cuales se distinguía "fuera de mi casa" y "ámame, Lammy", los vecinos asustados por el gran barullo y griterío armado, llamaron a la policía…_

… Y eso fue lo que pasó — finalizó una agotada Lammy, con Flaky palmeándole el hombro con una nerviosa sonrisa, en un intento de consolación.

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron recostadas unos minutos en completo silencio, observando tranquilamente el techo de madera que las protegía de la incesante lluvia en el exterior, sintiéndose protegidas. Giggles, nuevamente rompió la quietud.

—Pero… ¿se imaginan si los chicos realmente menstruaran? — Expresó su duda interior —Sería tan raro— Las otras tres emitieron un sonido de concordancia, con sus miradas aún clavadas hacia el techo.

En ese instante, por las cuatro cabecitas cruzaba un mismo pensamiento: si ese fuera el caso… ¿cómo harían para detener el sangrado? ¿Condones súper absorbentes? …

La pelirrosa, pronunció aquella incertidumbre en voz alta, logrando que nuevamente las femeninas y para nada discretas risas, retumbaran en la habitación.

—Y… y… — intentaba Petunia inútilmente emitir palabra, la risa se lo impedía. Calmándose un poco, prosiguió — ¿Y usarían condones súper absorbentes para zunga?

Una nueva oleada de carcajadas se dejó escuchar en el rosado ambiente.

—Pero… Petunia, tú no tienes esos problemas con Handy, ¿verdad? — preguntó una más calmada Giggles, observando a la peliazul expectante. La pelirrosa se había recostado a los pies de su gran cama, para estar más cómoda y junto a sus amigas.

—No, la realidad es que no — respondió sonriente la susodicha.

—Presumida... —murmuró Lammy sin ser escuchada. Celosa en el fondo por la fortuna de su amiga de tener un novio como lo era Handy (joder, esos músculos parecían ser hechos por dioses), recordando un momento específico que demostraba la estupidez de Splendid, cuando entró desesperadamente a su habitación -nuevamente- preguntando y sollozando dónde estaba su antifaz rojo, cuando la realidad era que lo tenía justo sobre sus ojos, literal.

El silencio reinó sobre la cacofonía de voces anterior dando a entender que el sopor estaba ganando a las presentes, poco a poco, sus pesados párpados iban bajando levemente, cubriendo sus brillantes orbes, como si de una persiana se tratase. Las mullidas almohadas donde se alojaban sus cabezas, incitaban a las féminas a no despertar jamás. Finalmente, sin más miramientos, se dispusieron a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

La batalla se encontraba en su máximo apogeo, el punto justo de cocción. La guerra era inevitable, las alianzas no existían debido a la traición predominante en el campo de combate: todos contra uno, para que luego ese uno se acoplara con los demás para destruir y desmoronar completamente al siguiente objetivo.

— ¡UNO! — gritó emocionado Splendid, la confianza en sí mismo expandida en cada molécula de su ser. Debía ganar, luego de haber perdido dieciocho veces consecutivas.

No pasó ni un segundo luego de emitir esa simple y mortal palabra, que los tres pares de miradas fulminantes y maliciosas se posaron en su persona.

Splendid tragó grueso.

Sí, el UNO no era un simple juego para pasar el tiempo, se trataba de algo más. La inocente e ingenua expresión "¡uno!", era motivo suficiente para agarrotar al portador de la única carta, atestándolo de cuantas cartas se pudiera, cambiando el color del mazo para que el contrincante no ganase, cualquier número servía, con tal de cambiar la suerte de los jugadores sobrantes.

Las palabras no eran necesarias en ese punto culminante. Flippy comenzó el ataque, ordenando con un asentimiento de cabeza a sus camaradas (por el momento) que completaran su jugada.

Un _más dos_ amarillo, fue el primer disparo de la metralleta que atravesaría de lleno al peliazul.

A esa mortal carta le siguieron sus hermanas: un _más dos_ , sobre otro en sucesivos movimientos lograron lo que se proponía el peliverde: atiborrar de cartas al superhéroe, generando que levantara del mazo seis cartas. Sin embargo, la arremetida no acababa ahí.

Nuevamente, era el turno de Flippy, sonrió maniáticamente a Splendid, quien lo observaba con terror en sus ojos, al ver cómo "disimuladamente" el militar lo amenazaba silenciosamente mostrándole de manera fugaz un imperioso _más cuatro._

— ¡C-cambien el sentido de la ronda! — Rogaba inútilmente el peliazul, suplicando a quien fuera que terminara con su intensa agonía — ¡Handy! Gana, por favor, te lo suplico — desesperación grabada en sus orbes.

—Lo siento, campeón —el pelinaranja dio su veredicto, su carta indicaba que el turno del siguiente, Cuddles, era omitido. El tierno conejito le envió una sonrisa cómplice al peliverde. "Destrúyelo", formaron sus labios, sin emitir palabra alguna. Flippy comprendió a la perfección.

Con un movimiento, el cual pasó en cámara lenta frente a los orbes de Splendid, el peliverde masacró al héroe, disparándole cuatro balas de manera consecutiva, entendiéndose por un _más cuatro_ , generando un gran estruendo. El herido pegó un alarido de terror mientras se desplomaba en el sólido y pulido piso de madera de su propia casa.

El objetivo había sido eliminado, la victoria era del militar.

Porque este juego no se trata de ganar, sino de evitar que los demás ganen.

Continuaron jugando partidas de UNO, relativamente tranquilos y en calma, con un Splendid en posición fetal en un rincón, sollozando. Olvidando momentáneamente la guerra anteriormente ganada, se dispusieron a charlar un poco, sin matar al peliazul de momento.

— ¿Qué estarán haciendo las chicas? — preguntó Cuddles dubitativo, eligiendo la carta que lanzaría a continuación — Dado que están juntas… es preocupante, teniendo en cuenta la última vez que se reunieron, en casa de Flaky — continuó, decantándose finalmente por deshacerse de un _tres rojo_ , levantó la vista, su voz templó un poco — ¿Lo recuerdan?

—No me hagas recordarlo— dictaminó Flippy con severidad.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de los presentes, al recordar ese fatídico día…

… _Flippy estaba nervioso. Demasiado nervioso para su gusto. Sus bien tonificadas piernas corrían lo más rápido que alcanzaba, dando grandes zancadas, ignorando la hojarasca producida por el otoño venidero, acompañada de la incesante lluvia golpeando su helada piel. Debía llegar, pero su mente no dejaba de reproducir el momento en que recibió la llamada que lo arrinconó y arrastró a esa situación._

 _Minutos antes, se encontraba dormido en su mullida y acogedora cama, entrando en el séptimo sueño, cuando un estridente e infernal sonido irrumpió forzosamente su acogedor sueño. Intentando incorporarse, se percató de que el intenso pitido provenía de su móvil. Extendiendo su mano de entre las pesadas frazadas, intentó alcanzarlo, para luego atender la llamada._

 _Era Petunia._

— _F-Flippy… Flaky está… Flaky está…—la muchacha rompió a llorar, alarmando al peliverde, pero antes de que el mismo pudiera emitir sonido alguno, la comunicación se cortó abruptamente._

 _Y ahí estaba, corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana entre la impenetrable lluvia a las tres de la madrugada, hacia el hogar de su novia._

 _Finalmente llegó, importándole poco el estar empapado hasta el alma, abriendo estrepitosamente la puerta de entrada –más bien, derribándola-._

— _¡Flaky!— gritó desesperado, buscándola frenéticamente con la mirada, de un lado a otro._

 _Sin duda, no esperaba presenciar tal situación._

— _¡Marcha por la liberación de la sangre!— gritaban emocionadas Lammy, Giggles, Petunia e, inesperadamente, Flaky. Estaban acostadas en el suelo de la sala principal con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, en una especie de ronda mal hecha._

 _Estaban… ¿ebrias?_

— _¡Flippy!— chilló algo enojada Giggles, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas por efectos del alcohol — esto está mal…— hipó— se supone que esta fiesta es para chicas — acusó, levantándose del suelo, tambaleándose en el proceso, luego, reforzó sus palabras innecesariamente— ¡Para chicas!_

 _Sin embargo, el peliverde poco le prestó atención, con una mirada de estupefacción se dirigió hasta su novia, tomándola del brazo delicadamente, poniéndola en pie, ganando una mirada de sorpresa de su parte. Se encontraba tan o más ebria que las otras, oh que había sido de su mojigata novia. Intentó preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero antes de siquiera intentarlo, Flaky lo interrumpió._

— _¡Estoy menstruando! —Gritó, una gran sonrisa surcaba su sonrosado rostro, dirigió una mirada entrecerrada a su amado, quien intentaba evitar que se cayera, sosteniéndola en sus brazos— ¿Tú estás menstruando?— le preguntó, ignorando el desencajado rostro del chico, importándole poco, prosiguió — ¡Síganme todos los que estén menstruando!— terminó alzando los brazos al cielo, con alegría._

 _Un "¡yay!" de las chicas restantes, se hizo escuchar por sobre las risas anteriormente emitidas._

 _Flippy, por su parte, intentaba recalcular y encajar los hechos sucedidos desde que se encontraba pacíficamente descansando en su cómoda cama, despertado por la llamada recibida, hasta esa situación surrealista en la que se encontraba ahora, con sus ojos presenciando ese espectáculo como testigos._

— _¡Lammy!_

— _¡Giggles!_

 _Splendid y Cuddles, entraron agitados a la casa, de repente, sus ojos se tornaron en una mueca como la de Flippy, en un completo desconcierto, al observar a las chicas entonar una alegre canción sobre que ellas no menstruaban sino que liberaban sangre, quejándose con tristeza acerca de que esa sangre jamás volvería a ellas, y que la extrañarían en sobremanera._

 _Al día siguiente, Handy llamó a los chicos disculpándose en nombre de Petunia, quien al parecer, al emborracharse le gustaba hacer "bromitas"…_

… Sí, esa fue una noche muy larga— confirmó Handy.

—Sí claro, hombre, te la pasaste durmiendo como un bebé, ni te percataste del estado de ebriedad de las chicas sino al día después— recriminó Cuddles. En efecto, Petunia había llamado a los presentes jugándoles una broma algo pesada, exceptuando a su novio.

—Llamaré a Lammy— informó un preocupado Splendid, marcando a una velocidad increíble el número de la pelilila en su móvil, luego de tres tonos, respondió— Ah ¿Lammy? Quería saber cómo estaban— aunque por su voz adormilada dedujo que dormía — espera, ¿qué-

Y escasos segundos duró la conversación. El peliazul sostenía el teléfono contra su oído al tiempo que escuchaba el constante pitido indicador de la llamada finalizada. Los tres restantes lo miraban expectantes.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó Cuddles finalmente, Flippy y Handy observaban.

—Que necesito condones súper absorbentes.

…

Y ahí estaban, nuevamente jugando al UNO, con una gran tormenta azotando intensamente la ventana, no parecía que cesara pronto, el constante chapoteo de las gotas, aumentaba de volumen por momentos, haciendo crujir de manera tenebrosa el techo.

Splendid observaba a través de la ventana los interminables relámpagos que deslumbraban el exterior, mientras esperaba su turno de jugar, parecerían flashes de una cámara.

— ¡Para ya, Splendid! — explotó Flippy — ¡Deja de mirar los putos relámp…!— no puedo terminar su sermón, al observar curioso la cara del peliazul: se había puesto pálido y fruncía las cejas en un gesto de auténtico pavor.|

—V-viene alguien, ¡te lo juro! — expresó tartamudeando, con pánico.

Instantáneamente, los ojos de todos se posaron en la puerta que, esperaban, estaba cerrada. El lugar se llenó de un tenso ambiente. Inconscientemente, agudizaron sus oídos, oyendo hasta el más minúsculo sonido: el crujir de las hojas, el viento soplando afuera, pasos cerca de la entrada…

Espera, ¿pasos cerca de la entrada?

Lanzaron las cartas hacia cualquier lado, deslizándose bajo la mesa de la sala, donde se encontraban. Sus mentes comenzaron a maquinar todo tipo de posibilidades de escapar, jugándoles malas pasadas relacionadas con películas de terror.

Flippy habló primero.

—Handy, ve tú— dictaminó en un susurro. En su voz, se distinguía un levísimo temblor.

—Sí claro, ¿por qué no va Splendid? Es su casa — observó con suspicacia, para luego dirigir su mirada al mencionado, el cual se encontraba abrazado a sus rodillas murmurando "no es real" repetidamente. Sin embargo, no era el único, Cuddles se encontraba en la misma situación, en una especie de Shock.

—Entendí…— farfulló enfadado.

El peliverde observaba con la mandíbula apretada cómo el pelinaranja se levantaba lentamente hacia la puerta. Todo pasó tan rápido. Handy en el piso con la frente sangrando. Gorro de lana blanco en el suelo, como objeto culpable del resbalo del mencionado.

— ¡Handy! — Gritó Flippy, lo que despertó de su shock a los dos en el rincón— ¡soldado caído, soldado caído! — continuó, con Handy en sus brazos. Está bien, puede que Flippy también estuviera algo alterado — ¡Splendid! Trae el botiquín— ordenó.

Splendid lo miró sin entender.

— ¿Botiquín? Disculpa, no tengo ni necesito uno, soy un superhéroe — se jactó, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—N-no te preocupes Flip— un tosido interrumpió a Handy— e-estoy bien, s-sólo tengo que descansar los ojos — terminó antes de caer desplomado en los brazos del peliverde, cual Blancanieves luego de morder la envenenada manzana.

— ¡Handy!— gritó dramáticamente el rubio, de rodillas mirando hacia el techo.

—De momento lo esconderemos en el armario— dictaminó Splendid su lógica ilógica, cual general del ejército experimentado, cuando oyeron otro sonido proveniente de afuera.

…

Lammy estaba preocupada.

No recibió una de las frecuentes y típicas llamadas de Splendid esa nublada mañana. Tomado como motivo suficiente, se despidió de sus amigas dispuesta a averiguar la catástrofe que impidió que su novio la molestara (vaya, nunca pensó que le molestaría el hecho de que no la molestara). Una ráfaga de viento frío revolvió sus lilas cabellos, haciéndola tiritar levemente. Estornudó. ¿Dónde estaría su maldito gorro de lana? Joder, era su favorito y el más abrigado, lo había tejido con sus propias manos.

De repente, frenó su andar.

La puerta de entrada de la casa de Splendid estaba entreabierta. Con una duda en su interior debatiéndose si debía aventurarse a entrar o no, dirigió sus pasos sigilosos hacia la entrada. Intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, fue empujando despacio la puerta, internándose en la oscuridad. Entró por completo.

De repente, sin aviso, vislumbró una sombra detrás suyo. Cuando menos se lo esperó, sintió el filo de una cuchilla (o eso creía) acariciando la tersa piel de su cuello.

—No te muevas o te rajo.

Ni bien terminó de escuchar esa frase, acompañada por una presión más fuerte ejercida sobre su yugular, actuó por impulso. Tomó la mano de su atacante, y lo revoleó hasta aporrearlo contra el suelo.

Lammy encendió la luz, dado que ni un haz entraba en la oscura habitación, ya que las ventanas estaban selladas con ¿madera y clavos?

Al observar la escena, no pudo comprender del todo lo que ocurría.

Splendid tendido en el suelo, por su causa.

Flippy detrás de una mesa colocada de tal manera que parecía un fuerte, apuntando con una escopeta hacia la puerta. A su lado, Cuddles llevaba en su cabeza una cacerola a modo de casco y un cucharón como… ¿arma?

Y como cereza del postre, la puerta del armario se abrió dejando caer el cuerpo inerte de Handy.

—Lammy ¿qué…?— empezó Splendid, sus ojos entrecerrados por exponerlos a la luz — ¿ya es de día? ¿Y el asesino?

Lammy lo miró extrañada.

— ¿Asesino? ¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó confundida.

— ¡Todo es culpa de Splendid y su estúpida paranoia!— gritó enfurecido Flippy, lanzando al suelo con furia la escopeta, provocando que Lammy dé un salto, alejándose del arma. A su lado, Cuddles seguía sus movimientos, deshaciéndose de las cacerolas y el cucharón — ¡Primero, vio una estúpida sombra afuera!— de sus ojos resplandecía un leve destello dorado, alarmando a los presentes — ¡después lo estúpidos pasos y...! ¡Argh! —finalizó tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

—Me encontré con Truffles en el camino hacia aquí, creo que quería formar parte de su "noche de chicos"— soltó súbitamente Lammy.

Flippy tomó la escopeta del suelo, y se fue del lugar dando un portazo. Sus orbes, por completo dorados.

La habitación quedó en silencio luego de la estrepitosa salida del militar.

—Bueno… yo creo que me voy— informó Cuddles y, tomando el cuerpo de Handy por los brazos, comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la salida — ¡Nos vemos Lammy! — Expresó feliz — Splendid— emitió, con una mirada despectiva que no le quedaba para nada en su infantil rostro.

Nuevamente, el lugar quedó mudo, al los presentes procesar la información recabada en los últimos minutos.

—Lammy— llamó Splendid— ¿por qué estás aquí?—inquirió, curioso. Era raro.

—No llamaste— respondió la chica, en un tono demasiado bajo, que el peliazul logró escuchar.

—Te… ¿Te preocupaste por mí?— preguntó el chico.

—Y-yo no… — se interrumpió, al ver lo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo — ¿ese es mi gorro de lana?

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor**

Hola a todos! Espero les guste este fic, que inesperadamente resultó ser el más largo que escribí hasta ahora, y el menos serio…

En fin, espero les haya sacado alguna sonrisa, me disculpo si encuentran algo medio confuso dado que gran parte de lo escrito aquí, surgió de una charla en la madrugada con mi hermana y una amiga, sabrán que a esa hora el cansancio hace estragos, y nos reíamos de cualquier cosa ~

Tengo pensado subir otro fic, algo más tierno se podría decir

PD: perdón por el OOC xD

Nos leemos!

 _CornPie~_


End file.
